Much advancement has been made in the lighting industry with the advent of widespread usage of light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs have replaced conventional incandescent bulbs in many uses and applications. Traditional incandescent bulbs and LEDs each suffer from a lack of ruggedness in regards to both construction of the assembly containing the light and the bulb or light itself. For example, a trouble lamp may use an incandescent light bulb for lighting purposes, however, the lamp is not well protected and, when used in situations where the light may be subjected to significant handling, the light/lamp may fracture, creating a safety hazard due to release of gases within the light and a safety hazard due to shards of glass created upon breaking of the light. In situations of poor lighting, failure of the conventional light may leave the user in darkness with inherent danger.
Light assemblies are also not sufficiently flexible to deform or otherwise bend when under stress. This also leads to issues with ruggedness of the light assembly where either the light assembly or the light itself is broken or otherwise damaged. Additionally, for light assemblies that have a rigid construction, the assemblies are incapable of broadcasting light from multiple origination points of varying angles for respective lights in an array.
There remains a need for a lighting assembly that addresses these disadvantages associated with conventional assemblies.